Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen
Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen ist die vierte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung In dieser Episode kommen Dean und Sam an einem Friedhof vorbei, auf welchem sie ein verdorrtes Grab entdecken. Als sie nach Erklärungen suchen, treffen sie einen Mann namens Neil Levine, der seine Freundin bei einem Autounfall verloren hat und jetzt einen Weg sucht sie wieder zu beleben. Er schafft es schließlich sie lebendig zu machen. Sie ist allerdings nicht mehr sie selbst; Sie jagt nun alle, die sie je betrogen haben. Dean und Sam finden schließlich einen Weg sie aufzuhalten. Handlung Angela Mason, eine junge Frau, sitzt mit Tränen in den Augen in einer Küche. Neil, ein junger Mann, reicht ihr ein Bier und setzt sich zu ihr. Er versucht sie aufzumuntern, da sie sich scheinbar gerade von ihrem Freund Matt getrennt hat. Da klingelt es an der Tür. Es ist Matt, welcher mit Angela sprechen will. Doch als die beiden Männer zurück in die Küche kommen, ist sie verschwunden. Angela fährt verheult eine Straße entlang, da klingelt ihr Handy. Sie hebt ab und fängt einen Streit mit Matt an. Da sie sich nicht mehr richtig auf die Straße konzentriert, verliert sie die Kontrolle über ihren Wagen und baut schließlich einen tödlichen Unfall. Sam und Dean sind auf Wunsch von Sam unterwegs zum Grab ihrer Mutter. Dean hält das für eine dumme Idee, da sie vollständig verbrannt ist und somit nur ein Grabstein auf dem Friedhof steht. Während Sam am Grab seiner Mutter ist und dort die Militärmarke seines Vater vergräbt, sieht sich Dean weit abseits vom Grab um und entdeckt dabei einen toten Baum. Als er sich dem Baum nähert bemerkt er nicht nur, dass alle Pflanzen, die ihn umgeben, ebenfalls verwelkt sind, sondern auch dass sich um den Baum ein Kreis von vertrocknetem Gras gebildet hat. Dean spricht mit dem Leichenbestatter und findet heraus, dass das Grab in dem Kreis Angela Mason gehört, einer Studentin, welche vor ein paar Tagen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist. Der Leichenbestatter findet auch keine Erklärung für die toten Pflanzen und daher wittert Dean hinter der Sache einen neuen Fall. Sam ist davon zwar weniger begeistert, begleitet Dean aber dennoch zu Angelas Vater. Sam und Dean erfahren bei Angelas Vater (Dr. Mason) nichts, was ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Das einzige, was Dean auffällt, ist ein Buch über altertümliche griechische Mythologie, welches Dr. Mason besitzt, da er Professor in diesem Fach ist. In ihrem Motelzimmer konfrontiert Sam seinen Bruder damit, dass er sich diese Jagd nur einbildet, um nicht über ihre Mutter oder den Tod ihres Vaters nachdenken zu müssen. Dean weist diese Vorwürfe aufgebracht von sich und anstatt weiter mit seinem Bruder zu streiten, verlässt er wütend das Zimmer. Am gleichen Abend sieht sich Matt ein altes Video von ihm und Angela an, als plötzlich Angela hinter ihm steht und ihn tötet. Am nächsten Morgen bricht Dean in Angelas Appartement ein und trifft dort auf ihre Mitbewohnerin Lindsey, welche ihm erzählt, dass Matt und Angela ein glückliches Paar waren und dass ihn ihr Tod so mitgenommen hat, dass er sogar glaubte, sie nach ihrem Tod ständig zu sehen. Er erfährt ebenfalls von Matts Tod, welcher als Selbstmord ausgelegt wird und macht sich auf den Weg zu dessen Wohnung. Dean kehrt ins Motelzimmer zurück, wo Sam gerade den Pornokanal ausschaltet. Dean erzählt seinem Bruder, dass sich Matt angeblich selbst die Kehle durchgeschnitten und vor seinem Tod ständig Angela gesehen hat. Außerdem waren alle Pflanzen in seiner Wohnung verwelkt. Das überzeugt Sam, dass der Fall möglicherweise doch übernatürliche Hintergründe hat. Da Dean Angelas Tagebuch gestohlen hat, bekommen sie Neils Namen heraus und beschließen, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten. Neil will nicht wirklich mit den beiden reden, jedoch erwähnt er, dass Matt sich wahrscheinlich aus Schuldgefühlen umgebracht hat, da ihn Angela in der Unfallnacht mit einer anderen Frau erwischt hat. Die Brüder denken nun, dass Angelas Geist sich an Matt rächen wollte und um sicherzugehen, dass sie keine weiteren Menschen umbringt, fahren sie nachts zum Friedhof um ihre Überreste zu verbrennen. Doch statt des Leichnams finden die beiden einen leeren Sarg vor und ähnlich Symbole, wie sie Dean in Dr. Masons Buch gesehen hat. Die Winchesters fahren zu Angelas Vater und stellen ihn wegen der Symbole zur Rede. Sie haben herausgefunden, dass sie dazu benutzt werden, mit den Toten zu kommunizieren oder sie gar wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Dean glaubt, dass Mason seine Tochter wiederbelebt hat und sagt zu ihm aufgebracht, dass was einmal tot ist, auch tot bleiben sollte. Dr. Mason weist diese Anschuldigungen erbost von sich und will die Polizei rufen. Daher bringt Sam seinen Bruder dazu zu gehen und Dr. Mason nicht weiter zu belästigen. Draußen kommt es wieder einmal zum Streit zwischen den beiden, da Dean Sam mit seinem Verhalten langsam Angst macht. Er müsse sich endlich mit dem Tod ihres Vaters beschäftigen und Sam würde ihm dabei helfen. Dean sieht das ein, sie müssen aber erstmal Angela aufhalten, dann könne er sich damit befassen. Zurück im Motel versuchen Dean und Sam einen Weg zu finden, Angela zu töten, doch es gibt scheinbar hunderte Theorien, wie man die lebenden Toten töten kann. Sie wissen nicht, welche wahr und welche falsch ist und obwohl sie alle kaum etwas gemein haben, scheint Silber wirken zu können. Sie haben auch schon einen neuen Verdächtigen – Neil. Durch Angelas Tagebuch erfahren sie, dass er in sie verliebt war. Außerdem hatte er Zugriff auf Dr. Mason Bücher, da er sein Assistent am College ist. In Neils Haus finden sie zwar weder Neil noch Angela, jedoch entdecken sie im Keller ihr Schlaflager. Sie glauben, dass Angela unterwegs ist, um sich an jemand anderen zu rächen und kommen dabei auf ihre Mitbewohnerin Lindsey, da sie glauben, dass sie diejenige ist, die mit Matt eine Affäre hatte. In Lindseys Appartement angekommen, können sie Angela gerade noch davon abhalten Lindsey zu töten. Doch die Silberkugeln scheinen sie nicht zu töten und sie kann durchs Fenster fliehen. Sie statten Neil einen Besuch ab, welcher gerade im College ist. Sie fordern von ihm, dass er ihnen Angelas Versteck verrät und Dean wiederholt noch mal, dass das was einmal tot ist, auch tot bleiben sollte. Da Dean bemerkt, dass Angela sich im Schrank versteckt, erzählt er Neil, dass sie ein Ritual an ihrem Grab durchführen werden, welches Angela endgültig töten wird, um sie zum Friedhof zu locken. Sam hatte nämlich herausgefunden, dass man sie eventuell dadurch töten könnte, indem man sie in ihr Grab nagelt. Bevor sie gehen, gibt Dean Neil noch den Rat, so schnell und unauffällig wie nur möglich zu verschwinden. Als Angela jedoch merkt, dass er sie verlassen will, tötet sie ihn. Sam und Deans Plan scheint aufzugehen, denn Angela taucht auf dem Friedhof auf. Sam, welcher als Lockvogel dient, lässt sie ihn quer über den Friedhof jagen. Dabei verletzt sich Sam seinen Arm. Dennoch gelingt es Dean mit einem Metallpflog Angela in ihren Sarg zu nageln und sie stirbt schließlich. Nachdem sie ihr Grab wieder zugeschaufelt haben, verlassen sie am nächsten morgen den Friedhof und Dean schaut ein letztes mal auf das Grab ihrer Mutter. Unterwegs fährt Dean plötzlich an den Straßenrand. Die beiden steigen aus und setzen sich auf die Motorhaube des Impala. Dean entschuldigt sich bei Sam für sein Verhalten und auch für den Tod ihres Vaters. Er macht sich dafür verantwortlich und weiß, dass sein Vater an seiner Stelle gestorben ist. Er war bereits tot und hätte es auch bleiben sollen. Ihm laufen Tränen übers Gesicht als er zu Sam sagt: "Du wolltest wissen, wie ich mich fühle. Jetzt weißt du es. Sag mir bitte, was ich machen soll, um zu rechtfertigen, was da passiert ist." Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Angela Mason *Neil *Matt Harrison *Lindsey Vorkommende Wesen *Zombie Musik *'Sad Girl' von Supergrass Trivia * Jared Padalecki hat die ganze Folge mit einer gebrochenen Hand gedreht. Zitate :Dean: Komm schon Sam, das ist doch bescheuert. Warum sollen wir Moms Grab besuchen, sie hat im Grunde gar kein Grab, das Feuer hat nicht einmal eine Leiche übrig gelassen. :Sam: Sie hat einen Grabstein. :Dean: Ja, aufgestellt von ihrem Onkel, einem Mann den wir nicht einmal kennen. Du willst also einer anonymen Platte Granit die Ehre erweisen? ---- :Sam: Wo hast du denn gesteckt? :Dean: Ich habe an meinem imaginären Fall gearbeitet. Du hattest Recht, ich habe nicht viel herausgefunden. Außer dass Angelas Freund gestern Nacht gestorben ist, hat sich die Kehle durchgeschnitten, aber weißt du das ist ja ganz normal. Oh warte, was war denn noch. Ja, er hat Angela überall gesehen bevor er gestorben ist, aber ich bin mir sicher es liegt an mir, ich steigere mich da nur rein. ---- :Sam: Wenn Angela sich an Matt gerächt hat, war es das dann? :Dean: Es gibt einen Weg das herauszufinden: die Knochen verbrennen. :Sam: Bist du verrückt, das geht doch nicht. Angela ist eine Woche tot, es wird also keine Knochen geben. Es wird ein aufgeblähter faulender Körper im Sarg liegen. :Dean: Seit wann bist du eigentlich so ängstlich. ---- ::Dean und Sam finden den leeren Keller, in dem Angela gewohnt hat. :Sam: Meinst du sie ist gerade hinter jemandem her? :Dean: Nein, sie ist nur auf einen Sprung in die Videothek. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Children shouldn't play with dead things (Kinder sollten nicht mit toten Dingen spielen) *'Spanisch:' Los niños no deberían jugar con cosas de muertos (Kinder sollten nicht mit toten Dingen spielen) *'Französisch:' Vengeance d'outre-tombe (Rache aus dem Jenseits) *'Italienisch:' Il mistero della tomba (Das Geheimnis des Grabes) *'Portugiesisch:' Crianças não devem brincar com coisas mortas (Kinder sollten nicht mit toten Dingen spielen) *'Polnisch:' Dzieci nie powinny bawić się tym, co martwe (Kinder sollten nicht mit toten Dingen spielen) *'Tschechisch:' Ona je zombie! (Sie ist ein Zombie) *'Ungarisch:' A lány nem nyugszik békében (Sie wird nicht in Frieden ruhen) *'Finnisch:' Kielletyt leikit (Verbotene Spiele) Quelle http://www.myfanbase.de/supernatural/episodenguide/?eid=2593von Melanie Mohs - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02